This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project aims to define the role of PRMT1 mediated arginine methylation of inhibitory Smads in the regulation of TGF-beta/BMP signaling. We aim to elucidate the molecular mechanism underlying PRMT1 mediated arginine methylation through identifying specific arginine resudes that are methylated, and examine the alteration of signaling response when this methylation is ablated. Assistance from UCSF Mass Spectrometry Facility is critical for achieving our research goals in that mass spectrometric analysis will help us identify target arginine resudes and confirm their methylation status. This will serve as the basis for our project development.